


Secrets of Fury

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agent Phil Coulson - Freeform, Captain America (Steve Rogers) - Freeform, Laura Barton - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Natasha Romanoff Tony Stark., clint barton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Being the daughter of Nick Fury had it’s ups and downs. With the important people in her life gone now, it was time to meet dear ol’ dad.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship





	Secrets of Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mention of death and funerals plus skims over religions. Written in third person – because it sounded nicer in my head.
> 
> FemaleBlack!Reader.

New York was slowly taking back their lives after Loki and those aliens that came through the wormhole in the sky; Buildings were slowly being demolished and being built back up, stock inside stores were either being written off as damaged unsaleable stock or being stocked back on shelf, churches of all religions were inundated with countless funerals, faiths of many religions stood together as everyone mourned their loved ones.

Most priests of the various religions around New York had been overly booked out that funerals would have taken years to get through; many of those priests had agreed to bunch funerals together to make it easier to get through the mourners.

Today was no different.

Squashed up the front with the other families that had joined together to bid their loved one a final goodbye; everyone in the church had tears rolling down their faces, some were dressed in the usual black attire while others wore clothes that reminded them of the one that they had to bury.

Many screamed out “why her? Why not me?” or “why him? Why not me?”. The worst part was hearing parents crying out to their child who laid inside the coffins in front of them.

She kept her head low as she felt the tears dripping down her cheeks; She was burying the only person in her life that actually cared about her, the only person in her life who had put their life on hold for her, the only person in her life that she could count on time and time again.

Now who could she count on? Now who would be there when she was crying? Now who would be there when she was feeling like the world doesn’t care for her?

Gripping the photo of her mother tight in her hands.

She was afraid to look up at the coffin; She should have been the one in it not her mother, instead her mother had pushed her out of the way as an alien murdered her mother right in front of her.

Memories of all the times she had with her mother flooded through her mind causing tears to fall heavily as she attempted to listen to what the priest saying about the dearly departed.

“Hey?”

She hadn’t realised the funeral was over until she looked up to see a man standing next to her, she looked around the now empty church before looking at the man dressed in a suit “Phil” She managed to say as she wiped the tears from her face.

“I’m sorry about your mother” Phil Coulson looked over at the space that the coffins had occupied.

“Thanks” She loosened her grip on the now crumpled up photo of her mother.

Phil looked down at her hands “I have someone I want you to meet.”

The two of them had known each other for years; She spent years believing that Phil Coulson was her uncle though they didn’t look alike, it wasn’t until her mother had claimed that Phil was the closest thing she had to family and considered him a brother and considered him her daughter’s uncle. He came and went from the female’s lives, but he did always try his hardest to keep the two females safe.

That was until recently.

“I’m not in the mood.” She began to walk away from Phil and headed towards the entrance of the church.

Phil gave a short quick jog to keep up with her “It’s about your father.”

She stopped abruptly “Please don’t, not now.” She shook her head “I’ve just lost my mother, you honestly think I want to hear that I’ve lost a man that I’ve never meet?”

Phil lowered his head “I understand but his not dead” he looked up at her.

She wasn’t sure what to think as Phil’s attention was drawn to a male wearing a black leather jacket, dressed in black shirt and black trousers with an eyepatch over one of his eyes.

“You look just like your mother” He half heartedly smiled “She was a lovely woman.”

“Thanks.” She looked at Phil “Phil, you’ve always been great, mum and I thank you for everything that you’ve done but I really don’t want to deal with the guy who left me behind.” She pushed away from the two males before blending into the crowd of mourners outside the church.

“Do you want me to chase after her, Sir?” Phil asked Nick Fury.

Fury shook his head “Just keep your distance, make sure she’s safe.”.

= = =

“What are you doing?”

She jumped a little causing her to drop the suitcase that was in her hand “What have I said about sneaking up on me?” She looked at the man in front of her.

“Sorry” Phil awkwardly replied.

She sighed in annoyance “Well seeing as though the place was in mum’s name, I can’t afford to stay here by myself. So, I’m moving out.”

“Moving out? Where will you go?” Phil watched as she lifted up the suitcase and placed into the back of the taxi.

She shrugged “Honestly, Phil. Anywhere, everywhere. Somewhere, I just can’t stay in that house anymore.” She looked back at the house that she had spent her life growing up in; 18years worth of memories created in that small cramped two bedroom flat.

“Let me give you a hand, I have a place lined up.” Phil followed behind as she went back into the house to grab a few more bags.

She shook her head “Please, Coulson. You have done everything that you could.”

Phil sighed “I clearly haven’t.” He muttered under his breath “What about your mother’s stuff, where are you going to put all that?” He watched as she placed the bags into the boot of the taxi.

She shrugged “Probably donate it.” She hadn’t thought about her mother’s stuff, anything that reminded her of her mother, she just didn’t want to go near it. “Hell, you can keep it if you like.”

Phil looked inside at the almost empty flat than back at her; he had an idea. He quickly rushed over to the taxi driver as she went back inside. He instructed the taxi driver of a change of plans and paid the driver in advance before she came back out to the awaiting yellow car.

= = =

“Excuse me, but where are you going?” She leaned forward in the backseat as the Taxi driver drove down the dirt road.

“I was instructed to take you somewhere safe and that’s what I’m doing” The driver looked up in the rear-view mirror before putting his attention back on the dirt road in front of him.

She leaned back in her seat “Coulson” she hushed under her breath, knowing full well that he would have put the driver up to this.

Almost twenty minutes later, the taxi driver stopped outside the front of a cabin “Where am I?”

The taxi driver shrugged slightly.

“How much do I owe you?” She spoke in annoyance.

The taxi driver shook his head as he looked at the meter “It’s already been paid for, your friend in the suit paid for it.” He stepped out of the car before opening the car boot.

She stepped out of the taxi but didn’t move as she saw a man step out of the barn that was adjunct to the cabin.

“Ah,you must be y/n” He called out as he walked closer to the taxi.

“And you are?” She helped the taxi driver grab her bags out of the car.

“I’m Clint Barton. Coulson told me you’d be coming.” Clint reached out his hand.

She looked at Clint’s hand before looking back up at him “Well at least one of us knows what’s going on”

The taxi driver placed the final bag down on the grass before getting into his car.

“Right, I’ll help you carry your bags up. Laura’s set up a room for you.” Clint grabbed a few of y/n bags.

“Whose Laura?” She asked as she carried her bags as she followed behind Clint.

“My wife.” Clint said that calmly but almost as if he hadn’t said the words my wife in sometime.

= = =

“Hey,Y/N. Clint said he needs a hand in the barn” Laura, Clint’s wife mentioned as y/n placed her dirty dishes in the sink.

“My help?” Y/N asked.

Laura nodded “Clint won’t let me in there, claims its’ a surprise for me.”

“Right, I’ll help him than” Y/N made her way to the barn. She had been staying with the Barton family for three days now, most of the time she would lock herself in the newly built room that Clint had worked on; the only time she came out was too eat, shower or when Clint forced Y/N to interact with his wife and two kids.

“Clint?” She called out as she pulled open the barn door, squeezing herself past the heavy door; she managed to close the barn door behind her. From what she could see, Clint wasn’t in the barn. Had Laura tricked her? She wondered around noting the number of sheets draped over a few benches.

“Y/N”

“Jesus Christ!” She jumped as she spun around looking at the black male standing a small distance from her “You’re the guy from the funeral.”

He nodded.

“Who are you?” She leaned against the table; trying to let one of her hands find something she could use as a weapon if need be.

“I’m Director Nick Fury, I work for SHIELD.” Fury watched the young woman carefully.

“And I’m supposed to know what SHIELD is?”

Fury shook his head “Probably not, I’m surprised your mother never told you stories.”

She felt confused “How do you know my mother?”

Fury didn’t budge from his spot “We worked together for some time before she fall pregnant with you than we lost contact for some time.”

She looked down at the ground; Her mother never talked off her past, her mother only ever talked off the future, talked of how Y/N was going to do her mother proud.

“What do you know of your father?”

“Nothing. I just know that the day I was born, he walked away.” She sadly admitted.

Fury carefully stepped closer to her “if I told you that your father hated walking away, would you want to meet him?”

She shrugged before looking up at Fury; he was now standing closer to her “If he hated walking away than why did he go? Why didn’t he fight to stay in my life?” Her lower lip began to tremble “I spent years trying to wonder who, where my father was. It was just me and my mum. Phil was in our lives a lot, I wondered if he was my father” She shook her head “But how could I be? I look nothing like him, the only thing my mother told me about was my father black. The only thing she cared to remind me whenever I got my hopes up whenever I saw a black male was that if my father cared than he would have stayed.” Her eyes were welling up with water.

Fury tried to keep his tough posture as he listened to her talk.

“A single mother raising her daughter, the best she could. Why would I want to find my father now, why now? I’ve lost my mother. I’m not prepared to meet the man who gladly gave up everything without a second thought.”

“He gave your mother a second thought, he gave the child he left behind a second thought. What if he walked away to protect the two of you? What if he walked away because he feared that he was putting the two of you in harms way?” Fury managed to keep himself calm as the young woman in front of him broke down in tears.

She looked up at Fury, she was lost for words. Fury pulled her into his arms as he attempted to comfort the crying female. One hand held around her back while his other hand ran through her black curly hair trying to soothe her.

= = =

“thanks for letting me stay with you guys” She smiled at the happy Barton couple.

“Your welcome to come back anytime” Laura hugged Y/N; The kids hugged their new-found Aunt, Laura thought it was cute that they grew attached to Y/N.

“Right, we should go. Fury doesn’t like being kept waiting” Clint kissed his wife’s cheek before Clint and Y/N headed towards the car.

\- - -

Sitting in the Avengers Tower, all the times she remembered walking past the building with her mother, it used to be called STARK tower but after the New York attack it came to be called Avengers tower with a giant A attached to the side of the building.

“Who are you?”

She looked up from the glass of water in her hand seeing the team of Avengers standing in a ready to fight stance “Uh…I’m…Y/N….”

“Woah…Guys…She’s cool” Clint quickly spoke as he walked into the lounge room “Fury wants her to stay with us for a while.”

“Why?” Tony Stark looked at Clint.

“You know Fury, he never tells me anything.” Clint replied.

She looked at the heroes standing in front of her; she couldn’t believe her eyes, she had seen the countless media reports on the males. Thor,Bruce Banner even his alter ego Hulk, the famous Tony Stark, Captain America but she couldn’t recognise the red head female in the group.

Y/N watched as the redhead female studied Y/N.

“Well it’s about time we got another female.” The redhead finally spoke “I’m Natasha” She sat down next to Y/N.

= = =

A week had passed; Y/N quickly became Clint’s shadow, he didn’t mind. He was intrusted to look after the young female, it reminded him of the times his children would follow him around the cabin whenever he was home.

But today, she couldn’t follow Clint around the tower; He had gone back to spend some time with his family though he lied to his fellow teammates and said that he had other things to do. She wondered down the halls as she explored the building by herself, it felt scary without Clint by her side.

She had managed to make her way down to the gym; it looked different to the ones that she had been used to seeing, this one had space even though it was cluttered with countless fitness equipment, it could have easily fit 10 hulks in the room comfortably.

Her attention was quickly drawn to the punching bag that hung in the middle of the room; she clenched her fist and swung it into the punching bag. All the lies she had grown up with, all the pent-up frustration, all the anger, all the sadness, all the heartbreak. She took it out on the punching bag; she didn’t care that her bare fists were beginning to ache with each swift attack on the harden punching bag.

She could feel the tears running down her face as she continued to put as much of her strength that she could muster into the punching bag. She hadn’t noticed that someone else was watching her; watching her throw her punches; watching her cry.

She hadn’t noticed that he had walked over to her; it wasn’t until he stopped the punching bag from swinging that she finally noticed the blonde-haired male in front of her.

“I used to do the same thing” He calmly explained.

She lowered her hands by her side.

“Let’s get you cleaned up” He noticed her bloody knuckles; He pulled off his clean shirt and wrapped it around her hands before leading her upstairs to the bathroom.

“I’m Steve” He managed to say as he took the shirt off her hands before adjusting the temperature of the taps.

“I know” She replied. She cringed in pain as her hands ran under the water; Seeing Captain America pretend to give a damn about her made her feel a little better after everything that she had gone through, she needed someone to give a damn. Clint cared, at least he tried to when he could but maybe he only cared because Coulson and Fury had told him to. She hadn’t heard from Coulson since that day she moved out of her family home, she hadn’t seen Fury since the day he was in the barn trying to but failing to tell her about who her father really was.

\- - -

Her hands still ached as she relaxed back on the lounge; Steve sat down next to her and pressed play on the remote, he was still getting his head around everything that had happened over the recent months and treating Y/N’s wounds felt like he was back in his time when his friend Bucky would help pre-Captain America Steve clean himself up after a fight had gone horribly wrong.

She leaned her head on Steve’s shoulder; he felt warm to lean against, she wasn’t getting ahead of herself. She had no feelings for the defrosted Capsicle, but she had heard stories off him. Steve adjusted his arm over the edge of the lounge letting Y/N cuddle closer to his body.

“It didn’t take long for you to make a move” Nat joked as she carried a large bowl of popcorn into the room.

Steve looked up at Nat before rolling his eyes; Nat quickly noticed the female’s bandage hands.

“What happened?” She questioned as she sat down next to Y/N.

Y/N looked up at Nat “I guess I wasn’t thinking”

“What about the other guy?” Nat smirked as she placed the bowl on the coffee table.

“Bloody” Steve looked at Nat “It seems Y/N went a few rounds with the punching bag downstairs, it clearly took most of the battering.”

Nat nodded slightly.

The three on the lounge relaxed and shared the bowl of popcorn as they tried to enjoy the movie that Steve had been recommended to watch.

Tony walked up the stairs from the lab; rubbing his hands together, he wasn’t stupid. No one with the Stark name could ever be stupid. When he realised that Clint hadn’t told the truth on who the strange female in the tower was, Tony thought it’d be a great idea to do his research not realising there would be consequences.

“Hey,Y/N can I talk to you?” Tony asked as he leaned against the wall.

She looked up at Tony “Can I finish watching the movie?”

Tony shook his head.

Steve and Nat looked at each other as Y/N rose up from her spot on the lounge before walking over to Tony. Steve and Nat weren’t sure what Tony’s plans were, but they could already tell it was going to backfire real quick.

“Follow me” Tony instructed as he walked back down to the lab “So, who are you?”

“Excuse me?” She watched as Tony entered the code before pushing the door open.

“Who are you? Who are you really? A week ago, Barton dumped you on our doorstep claiming that Fury said so.” Tony leaned against one of his work benches as he watched the female feel uncomfortable.

“I’m Y/N,” She mustered the courage to say.

“I know that” Tony pushed himself up from the bench he was leaning against; he grabbed a manila folder that was laying on the bench before flipping it open “Your Y/N Y/L/N, your mother died during the attack on New York. Which I’m sorry to hear” Tony tried to show some emotion as he spoke “You were a straight A student all through school” He was impressed “Your father left your mother when you were born. There’s no record of him” Tony turned to face her.

“Mr Stark, I don’t know what your point is but what of my life, has no interest in you.” She calmly managed to say while her nerves tried to overtake her thoughts.

“No, it doesn’t” Tony studied the female in front of him before clicking the keys of his keyboard “But when a stranger comes to my house, I want to know everything about them. Unlike Director Fury, I don’t like secrets.”

“And what is that supposed to mean? I don’t have secrets” She watched Tony carefully.

Tony spun around in his chair to face her before smiling a little “Your Fury’s daughter, of course you have secrets.”

Y/N’s facial expression went blank “I’m…what…sorry?”

Tony rose up from his spot and stepped closer to Y/N before calmly crossing his arms across his chest as he had a point to make “Your Nick Fury’s daughter, you have secrets.”

Her head was trying to wrap around the words that Tony Stark had admitted; Nick Fury, the man she had only meet twice was her father. That couldn’t be possible. Maybe it was. He was black just like her, no that couldn’t be the only connection. Nick Fury admitted he knew her mother but that didn’t mean anything, Phil Coulson knew her mother too and he was white. Her mother explicitly said that her father was black.

Tony watched as Y/N tried to calculate her thoughts.

She rushed out of the lab and ran as fast as her legs would take her up to her bedroom before slamming the door shut.

= = =

She didn’t look up from her pillows as she heard a knock on the wooden door.

“Hey,Y/N , it’s me. Can I come in?” Clint called out through the door.

She pulled the blanket covers tighter over her body as she ignored him.

“You better be dressed” Clint called out before opening the door; he sighed as he saw her body figure hidden under her blankets, he looked out at the hallway with Nat and Steve standing nearby “Just give us a moment, guys.” He said as he closed the door “Talk to me.” He said as he sat down on the bed.

She shook her head.

“What did Stark say to you?” Clint tried to pull the blanket away from her face.

She kept her grip on the blanket, but Clint was stronger, he managed to pull the blanket away from her face; he could see the now dried up tears she had cried. He pushed the black strands of her hair out of her face “What did he say?” Clint repeated.

“He said Nick Fury was my dad and that I had secrets just like him.” She looked up at Clint.

“Damn it, Stark” He scrunched up his face in frustration as he turned his face away from Y/N.

“You knew?” She watched Clint’s reaction.

He looked back down at her “Sort off. I knew that I was supposed to look after you when you came to my place. It wasn’t until Fury had told me that you meant the world to him and that under no circumstances was I to let you out of my sight.” Clint sighed “Guess this is what I get for taking my eye off you.”

She sat up; pushing her blankets away from the upper half of her body.

“What happened to your hands?”

She looked down at her bandage hands.

“Y/N?” Clint protectively asked, “Did Stark do this too?”

She quickly shook her head “No..I..Uh…tried my hand at boxing”

Clint pulled Y/N into his arms; Clint was like a father too her, at least the closest thing she had to a father in her entire life. Being in his arms made her feel safe and that’s what she wanted to be, safe. “Right, I’m going to go kill Stark. I’m pretty sure Nat and Cap are worried about you, so you should probably go out and let them know that you’re okay.”

She nodded slightly as Clint pulled away from her; He stepped off the bed before pulling open the bedroom door “Were you guys listening to the whole thing?” he asked as he noticed Steve and Nat awkwardly moving away from the door.

“We just wanted to make sure,Y/N was okay” Nat reassured.

Steve’s attention moved to Y/N who was standing behind Clint “I’m fine.” She half-heartedly smiled.

“STARK!” Clint called out as the four of them rushed down the stairs “Where are you hiding?”

The four of them stopped at the bottom of the stairs as they saw Nick Fury standing in front of the elevator “I turn my back for one second and Barton already wants to go for Stark’s throat.”

“Nick, he told Y/N the truth” Nat blurted out.

“And what that truth might be?” Fury looked at the four people in front of him.

“That your Y/N’s father.” Steve said.

Fury looked at Steve before looking at Y/N “Barton!?….”

“I swear, Sir. I didn’t know he was…” Clint tried to find his words “But if it helps I was going to go kill him.

= = =

She watched as Fury got comfortable in his seat “How come you didn’t tell me?”

Fury looked up at the daughter who looked almost identical to the woman he had fallen in love with “How was I supposed to? I promised your mother that I would stay out of the picture for as long as I lived but she did send me photos of you” Fury smiled a little as he reached into his inner jacket pocket before pulling out a recent photo of the young female at her graduation.

She looked at the photo and smiled “I remember that day” she sighed “Phil was there. He was always there, He kept trying to force mum into photos, but she refused.” She looked at the smiling girl in the photo “Whenever he was around, Phil would always take the photos.”

“Did you ever try to come back even just for me?” Y/N asked as she looked up from the photo.

Fury placed the photo back inside his jacket “I tried. I went to some of your events, but I stood in the background, I never got close enough for you or your mother to notice me, but I tried to keep my eye on you.” He ran his hand over his bald head “Being part of SHIELD showed me the dangers of a world that we are still trying to understand, I never wanted you or your mother to be mixed up in it. So, I tried to set the two of you up so that you would both be safe, but your mother refused to take anything from me.” Fury let heartbreak fill his facial expression “The last time…” He took a deep breath “The day I walked out was the day I got called in, we were under attack from something that we had yet to understand and instead of staying with your mother I went to work. Who knew that she meant it when she said if you walk out that door, you’ll never be allowed back.” Fury looked down at the table “That night, you were born. That night, I became director of SHIELD.”

She reached for Fury’s hand; He smiled slightly as her hand touched his.

“I can’t lose you, I don’t want to lose you. I’m going to try to make up for lost time. I know I can’t bring your mother back, I know I can’t make everything be right again, but I want to keep you safe, I want to do the best I can while my heart is beating.” Fury’s good eye looked up into her brown eyes.


End file.
